Surviving In a Supernatural to Human Life
by Damon's Charlene
Summary: AU of SITWOV. Instead of Charlene and Megan finding themselves in the Vampire Diaries world, Damon and Stefan Salvatore find themselves in their world and get this, they're humans instead of vampires. This brings loads of problems but there is also romance in the middle of it all. Darlene. Stegan.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries; I have no part in it what so ever. Because if I do things would be a lot different. However I do own Charlene Davis, Megan Swann, Ben Davis (Charlene's older brother), Charlene's parents, Megan's parents and any other character I create for this story.

**Author's Note: **Now this is an idea I had where like it says in the summary that Charlene and Megan from my fanfic Surviving In the World of Vampires didn't get sent to the Vampire Diaries world and instead Damon and Stefan get sent to their world. So everything that happened in Surviving in the World of Vampire didn't happen since Char and Megan never got sent there. This also means that Darlene and Stegan never happened … unfortunately. But I thought that this would be an interesting idea and instead of getting sent to our world as vampire, Stefan and Damon become humans so I thought that would be a really interesting plot twist. Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

**_Charlene Davis' POV..._**

"Charlene, honey! Megan's here!"

An excited grin filled my face as I heard those words coming from my mom, Selene. Megan Swann, my best friend since kindergarten, was coming over for a sleep over before we had to go back to school after summer vacation. God, I didn't want to go to school. I would much rather watch the Vampire Diaries than sit in a boring classroom, listening to a boring teacher. The Vampire Diaries was a TV show that Megan and I both loved dearly.

It's one of the things that my best friend and I could talk about without being bored. While we loved the show, we stopped watching the show after seeing the first episode of the third season because we were both tired of the love triangle. It kept going on and on. That season was over though but the show got renewed for a fourth season. We didn't know much about what happened in the third season so we were pretty much clueless when it came to that season. But the first two seasons, we could tell you everything that happened, every line that was said and anything else that happened in between.

Megan and I had a pretty good memory. Another thing we had in common. But there was one thing about the show that we disagreed about and that was about who was hotter. Stefan or Damon Salvatore. I would always say Damon and Megan would always say Stefan. We were basically in love with fictional characters. Yes, I know very sad since they don't even exist but if they did that would just be … amazing. Because of this difference, sometimes we would argue about it but not so much where we would end our friendship. I would hate not to be friends with Megan and the same could be said for her.

I jumped off of my bed and I quickly grabbed a hair band that was on the table next to my bed and I pulled my hair up in messy bun before running out of my room. I accidently bumped into my older brother, Ben.

"Sorry!" I cried as Ben managed to catch himself before he fell. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Ben grumbled. "Just watch where you're going next time, little sister."

"I'm not little," I said with a scowl. "I'm only two years younger than you Benjamin Davis."

"You'll always be my little sister, Char," Ben told me cheekily as he ruffled my hair.

"Alright, alright," I said with a light laugh, moving his hand off of my head.

"Charlene!"

I heard Megan call my name in a sing-song voice. Saying a quick 'see ya later' to Ben, I quickly made my way down the stairs. Half way down the stairs I saw Megan at the end of the steps beaming up at me.

"Char!" Megan exclaimed, still beaming at me.

I beamed back at her and I made my way down the rest of the stairs. As soon as I was downstairs, I was instantly pulled into a tight hug.

"I missed you girl," Megan told me with a grin after she finished hugging me.

I laughed, "Meg, we saw each yesterday."

"Sooo," Megan said drawling out the 'o' with a pout on her lips. "I still missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Girls, dinner's ready."

Megan broke the hug and we turned around only to see my mom. She looked like the older version of me with the same blonde hair and same blue eyes. I didn't really get anything from my Dad at least in looks, in personality we were pretty much the same.

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Megan exclaimed happily as she patted her stomach.

My mom and I shared a look and we couldn't help but laugh causing a look of confusion to appear on my best friend's face as she titled her head to the side.

"What's so funny?"

I shook my head, still laughing, "Nothing Megan." I looked at my mom, "Is Dad going to have dinner with us?"

My mom shook her head. "No, he's still at work," she told me.

My dad was in the army which was how Megan and I met since Megan's dad was also in the army. He usually worked until five o'clock but sometimes it was later than that and I guessed it was one of those days.

I nodded. "Alright," I said. "I'll go put Megan's stuff upstairs and get Ben."

"I'll go with you," Megan piped up.

I nodded as I grabbed Megan's large sleepover bag. I grunted struggling to pick it up. Geez, what did she have in here? I managed to pick it up and strap it over my shoulder. I linked my arm with Megan and we headed up the stairs.

* * *

After dinner, Megan and I quickly went upstairs to talk about what we were going to do tonight. First, we decided to just talk.

"I don't want to go to school," Megan said with a sigh as we settled ourselves on my bed, sitting Indian style on the bed in front of each other. "Why did summer have to end so quickly?" She pouted.

I shrugged, "No idea." I sighed, "I don't want to go to school either. I would much rather watch Vampire Diaries." I grinned.

Megan grinned back, "I know right! So Char…are you _ever_ going to admit that Stefan's hotter than Damon?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p' while winking at my friend. "No one can compare to that man right there." I pointed to my large Damon Salvatore poster which was plastered on my wall next to my bed. In my room, my bed was pressed against the wall so every morning when I would wake up; I would see Damon's face which honestly made my day.

"And what about you?" I questioned. "Are you _ever_ going to admit Damon is hotter than Stefan?"

"Nope." Megan popped the 'p' like I did but she grinned at me instead of winking.

"Good. We can agree neither of us is ever going to change our mind about who is hotter."

Megan laughed, "Haha yeah, that's true." Suddenly, there was dreamy look on her face, "Wouldn't it be amazing if Damon and Stefan somehow got transported to here? I would never let Stefan out of my sight."

I nodded enthusiastically in agreement. That would be something. But I knew that would never happen in a million years. Too bad I didn't know that a million years would be a lot shorter than I thought…

**TBC...**

**Okay well that's the end of the first chapter! :) Sorry there was no Damon or Stefan in this one. They will be in the next one for sure! And just to let you know, the season where the boys come from is season 3 after the episode where Stefan gets uncompelled from doing orders for Klaus but doesn't have anything else to do with the third season after that. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries; I have no part in it what so ever. Because if I do things would be a lot different. However I do own Charlene Davis, Megan Swann, Ben Davis (Charlene's older brother), Charlene's parents, Megan's parents and any other character I create for this story.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter! I'm enjoying this story as much as you are lol. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter and please leave reviews!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

_**Charlene's POV…**_

"I got the popcorn!" Megan exclaimed as she entered the living room with a large popcorn bowl in her hands and she had a large grin on her face.

"Sweet," I said with my own grin.

It was nighttime now around twelve o'clock and my parents were already asleep and Ben had slept over at friend's house so it was just me and Megan downstairs. When we slept at each other's houses, we always watched the Vampire Dairies. It was usually the first season since it was our favorite season; the second season was a close second.

"What episode are we watching?" Megan asked settling herself beside me on the couch with the popcorn bowl in her lap. She started eating the popcorn as I spoke up.

"The season finale," I answered.

"Oooh I love that episode!" Megan said cheerfully. "Especially the ending…Katherine was such a badass, pretending to be Elena like that and chopping off John's fingers."

I nodded in agreement. Katherine Pierce, who was the doppelganger of the main character Elena Gilbert, was one of our favorite characters on the show. We didn't like Elena that much…she was okay in the first season but then she started to get on our nerves and it made us not like her as much. She whined a little bit too much for our taste.

"And don't forget, the Delena kiss," I pointed out. I sighed dreamily, "I wish that it could me kissing Damon instead of Elena…or well Katherine in this case."

"Well I wish I was in Elena's place in the scenes she has with Stefan," Megan said. She pouted, "I would be much better than Elena. I wouldn't fall for Damon like I know Elena will."

"Yeah, it is obvious isn't it?"

"That would be an understatement," Megan agreed with a light giggle. "Come on, let's start the episode."

I nodded as I turned on the TV. The main menu on the last disk of the first season of TVD was already on there. I made sure that I started the disk so we could easily watch the episode. With one more click, the episode started. It had only got a couple minutes into the episode when suddenly the TV started acting up.

"What's going on?!" Megan exclaimed in a panic with her eyes wide as she watched the TV shake wildly. It was the only TV shaking and not the living room.

"I didn't know," I replied and oddly enough I was able to stay in control even though I was freaking out.

Then the TV stopped shaking but the screen of the TV started to brighten. It was so bright that Megan and I had to cover our eyes. When we couldn't feel the light on our eyes, we opened them and we let out gasp in unison at what we saw. On the floor in front of the TV were the one and only Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

"No…fucking…way!" Megan and I cried loudly in unison. Thank god my parents were heavy sleepers because they would already be up to see what was wrong…

I shook my head in disbelief as Megan went over to the brothers, bending to their level.

"They're unconscious," Megan told me as she glanced at me.

"Are they breathing?" I asked hesitantly.

Megan gave me a look, "They're dead Char and that means they don't have a pulse."

"I know that," I protested. "Please just check."

Megan sighed and shook her head at me before using one of her fingers on each on the brothers pulse points. Her eyes widened and she looked at the brothers in amazement.

"No way Char, they actually have a pulse!" Megan exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Why are you asking me for I have no idea?!" I said loudly. I took a deep breath and said in a soft voice, "This is impossible though, there's just no way we have Stefan and Damon Salvatore in my house."

Megan nodded in agreement. We didn't say anything as we stared at the two boys. What were we going to do with them? Megan was thinking the same thing because she asked.

"What are we going to do with them?" she asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I guess we can put them up in my room until they wake up and then we'll take it from there."

Even more I finished my sentence; Megan was already trying to pick up Stefan. I watched her with an amused smile on my face.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Help me!" Megan grunted out as she continued to try and pick up Stefan.

"Alright, alright," I said with a laugh, going over to Megan and I helped pick up Stefan. I made sure to put one of Stefan's arms around Megan's shoulder and Megan wrapped her arm around his waist. He fitted into her side perfectly…like somehow he was supposed to be there. But I shook my head out of that thought.

"You go on upstairs, I'll be right behind you," I told Megan who nodded.

She trudged away as I went over to Damon. Surprisingly, I was able to pick him up easily. Stefan must weigh more than Damon so that's why it was easier for me to get up. I put his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my own arm around his waist. With that, I headed over to stairs to bring Damon upstairs.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I was upstairs and in Char's room. I slowly and easily placed Stefan on the bed, making sure he was lying on the bed on his back. Once I was sure he wouldn't fall off, I stared at him. This was hard to believe that I was looking at Stefan Salvatore. Though I had already touched him and he felt very real, I had to poke him to make sure. I continued to do this multiple times.

"Meg? What are you doing?"

I heard Char ask me from behind. I turned around and saw Char standing there with a tight grip on Damon. She had an amused smile on her face.

"Uh, poking Stefan," I replied, looking sheepish. "To, uh, make sure he's real."

"You do know that you were holding him, right?" Char asked with a raised eyebrow. "If he wasn't real, then you wouldn't be holding him."

"Hey, I was just making sure," I protested. "You have to admit this is pretty weird and unbelievable so of course I would have to make sure he was real. Because then I would be this crazy person who is seeing things. And that much mean you're crazy too if you're seeing the same thing I am…" I would have continued to protest but Char interrupted me with a laugh.

"I'm only kidding Megan," she told me.

"Oh," I said dumbly. "Great then…"

Char shook her head as she went over to her bed and put Damon on the bed next to Stefan in the same position that I put Stefan in. After that, she went to stand beside me and we both looked at the Salvatore brothers.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Char asked as she looked over at me.

"I have no idea and why did they come from the TV?" I said. "This makes no sense at all."

Charlene didn't say anything for a couple minutes. She suddenly gasped and snapped her fingers.

"What?" I asked confused, wondering what her gasp was for.

"Remember when you said that it would be amazing if Stefan somehow got transported here?" Char questioned.

I nodded still confused at what she was going with this. She continued,

"Well what if that's why they're here?"

"Oh!" I said loudly, finally getting it. "Wow…" I muttered to myself amazed as I stared at Stefan then I looked back at Char and said, "But still this doesn't explain why they're here in the first place. I know that I said it would be amazing if they got transported here but there has to be a reason why they got transported _here_ and why they're humans instead of vampires."

"Good point." Charlene nodded.

I grinned and I flipped my hair over my shoulder, "Oh I know."

Charlene couldn't help but laugh and she patted me on the shoulder.

"Should we wake them up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea," Char answered.

"Alright great. I'll wake up Stefan and you wake up Damon."

Char nodded. I got over to Stefan and started to shake him.

"Wake up Stefan!" I cried out loudly as I continued to shake him.

I heard a groan but I knew this came from Damon. Geez Stefan's a heavy sleeper… Finally Stefan's eyes fluttered open and he sat up quickly in the bed and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" Stefan questioned

I waved at him a little bit shyly. "Hi Stefan I'm…"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Stefan interrupted with his eyes still wide.

I was loss for words which wasn't a common thing. I looked at Char and Damon. Char wasn't say anything either and just stared at Damon who looked at her oddly obviously wondering why she was staring at him like that.

"Just hold on a second," I said to Stefan.

I quickly went over to Char and pulled her by the arm, going over to her bedroom door which was closed.

"Should we explain what's going on?" I questioned. "I mean … wouldn't it mess things up in their world if we explain?"

"I have no idea," Char admitted as she glanced at Stefan and Damon who were staring at us. "We're going to have to tell them something. They're confused right now and they must have already noticed that they're human."

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Alright. Here goes nothing…"

**TBC...**

**Well what do you think Char and Megan are going to tell them? And how in the heck are they going to explain this whole thing to Char's parents? Both really good questions which you will find out in the next chapter! Oh btw what kind of things would you like to see in this story? Any ideas would be great! Oh and next Thrusday is the return of TVD! I'm sort of, kind of excited about it. I know the thing I am going to enjoy about the episode is that FINALLY Stefan is gonna give Elena a piece of his mind. She througholy desevres it too. I'm sorry but you just don't sleep with someone a week after you break up with your boyfriend especially if that someone is his OWN BROTHER! I'm excited about that and I'm excited about Kol and Rebecka being back on the show! I love the Originals! :D Lol.A nyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on SIASTHL! :D**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries; I have no part in it what so ever. Because if I do things would be a lot different. However I do own Charlene Davis, Megan Swann, Ben Davis (Charlene's older brother), Charlene's parents, Megan's parents and any other character I create for this story.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter! I'm enjoying this story as much as you are lol. Here's the newest chapter of this story! Whoop! I really like this chapter so I hope you like it too. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

I stopped shaking Damon when he let out a small groan. His eyes fluttered open meeting mine and my breath catch in my throat. Wow… There were even more beautiful in person. I knew then and there I could look into them off. Even when he sat up in the bed and started to look at me oddly, I still couldn't help but look into his eyes. I was sure I had a dreamy smile on my face and I couldn't stop staring. His lips curled up slightly in a smirk and I forced myself not to blush. God…why did he have to be so hot? I only snapped out of it when I felt someone grab my arm. I knew it was Megan. She pulled me over by my bedroom door and she asked me to me as I looked over at her,

"Should we explain what's going on? I mean…wouldn't it mess things up in their world if we explain."

"I have no idea," I admitted and I really didn't but I wish I did though. I looked over at Damon and Stefan though my gaze was more on Damon's than Stefan's for a moment before looking back at Megan, "We're going to have to tell them something. They're confused right now and they must have already noticed that they're human."

Megan nodded and took a deep breath, "Alright. Here goes nothing…"

We shared one last look before we headed over to the boys.

"Hey, I'm Megan and this is Charlene," Megan was the first one to speak up and she pointed at me when she said my name.

"Can you two just get to the point?" Damon asked in a snappy tone. "What are we doing here?

"Hey, no need to get an altitude, alright?" Megan snapped back glaring at Damon. "We're going to explain so shut up and be quiet while we explain."

Damon looked taken aback. Probably shocked because no one really got onto him.

"Sorry about my brother," Stefan apologized, giving a look to Damon who just rolled his eyes. He looked over at Megan and smiled at her.

This caused Megan to blush deeply. She looked away.

"It's alright," Megan muttered with the blush still on her face. I couldn't help but giggle. It was just too cute…

Damon looked annoyed and it was something Megan noticed as she glared at him. I decided to speak up then and there.

"Alright, this is what happened," I said softly. "We were watching this TV show called the Vampire Diaries…and this show is about a girl who falls in love with a vampire…and you two…are two of the main characters."

Stefan and Damon looked at us in disbelief as I continued,

"Then all of the sudden, our TV started shaking and there was a bright light. When it was gone, Megan and I opened our eyes and there you two were on the ground in front of the TV. Not only that you two were human and not vampires."

"This is impossible," Damon said shaking his head in disbelief. "You two have to be lying."

"We're not lying," Megan protested. "We'll prove it to you!" She grabbed onto Stefan's hand and tugged him out of the room without Stefan protesting.

Damon and I shared a look before we left the room too without say anything to each other but I couldn't help but glance at him every once in a while. But when he would look back at me, I would look away and I would miss the smirk on his face.

* * *

"We'll start with the pilot!" Megan announced as she went over to the DVD player to change the disk while me, Stefan, and Damon sat on the couch.

"You may not believe us but we're telling the truth," I said, looking at the brothers who looked over at me when I spoke. "Just trust us."

"We don't even know you two," Damon said scowling at me. "So how can we trust you?"

It was my turn to be annoyed.

"Okay, look, you're in _my_ house so drop the _fucking _attitude before kick you in the ass."

"Such big words," Damon mocked with a smirk on his face.

I scowled at him as I crossed my arm over my chest. I thought asshole Damon was gone… I guess we got the season 1 Damon… just my freaking luck.

"Okay," Megan said brightly as she settled herself on the other side of Stefan. "Let's start the episode!" She pressed the 'play' button on the remote and the title card for the show popped on the screen.

"(voice over) For over a century, I have lived in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story…"

Megan and I both looked at Stefan and Damon whose mouth wide open in shock and we stifled giggles as we shared grins. I winked at Megan and she winked back. We still had grins on our faces. Before we knew it the episode was over and Stefan muttered to himself shocked,

"Wow you weren't kidding."

"See told you," Megan said brightly.

"Wow…" This was all Damon said and he didn't say anything.

Megan looked smug as she looked at Damon, crossing her arms over her chest, "I think you owe me a apology."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Megan, I think you've forgotten who you're talking to. This is Damon Salvatore, he doesn't apologize. Except for of course those couple times with Bonnie but he never even apologized to Caroline about treating her like shit when she was human." I knew I was babbling but I couldn't help it.

Damon looked at me shocked, "How do you know that?" He demanded as if he didn't know the answer to the question.

"Uh, the TV show, we know absolutely everything," I answered, this time I was smug. "Well except for what happened in the third season. We got annoyed of the freaking love triangle. You know, there's only so much a girl can take of Elena Gilbert going back and forth. First she wants Stefan then she wants Damon and blah, blah, blah…" I made my hand into the shape of a duck bill and I move it as I said 'blah, blah, blah…'

"Oh and don't forget about the fact that Damon doesn't realize its always gonna be Stefan and that's it," Megan added ignoring the heated glare Damon was giving her when she said this. And that he needs to find a girl who loves him for him and doesn't try to change him into something he's not. Because I hear people say that Damon in the third season is much too soft and he's turning into Stefan." She stuck her tongue out in disgust. Not because it was bad to be Stefan, but because that's not who Damon was.

He's not Stefan and he never will be Stefan. When she realized what she said, she blushed and sputtered to Stefan,

"Not that it's a bad thing to be you… I mean, look at you! You're hot…even hotter than Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes at that while Stefan looked at her amused.

"Hey!" I smacked her lightly in the shoulder, "Damon's the hottest and more superior brother." I didn't have to look at Damon to know he smirked at the comment.

"No, Stefan's the hottest."

"No…Damon is!"

And like always, this argument went on and on. That is until one of us gave up. Which was Megan… it was always like that. I would give up then Megan would. It was like a tradition.

"Fine!" Megan exclaimed, throwing her hands up for a moment before she crossed her arms over her chest while pouting at me. "You win this time Charlene Davis!" She pointed a finger at me with a playful glare on her face.

"Oh I know, I'll win next time," I said with a smirk and in a smug tone (even though me being smug about it was mostly fake)

We sat there for a moment, Megan still pointing her finger at me and me still smirking but it wasn't that much longer until we burst out laughing hard. Our laughs were so hard that we literally held our stomach as if we had a stomach ache. We were so busying laughing that we didn't notice the odd looks that Damon and Stefan gave each other. My laughter came to an abrupt stop when I heard a knock on the front door.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly to myself. "I thought he wasn't coming back until tomorrow."

Damon and Stefan were confused but Megan knew who I was talking about. Her eyes widened.

"Shit!" Megan cured but hers was loud and she jumped off of the couch, pulling on Damon and Stefan's hands. "Come on!" she screeched. "Get your asses off of the couch!"

"What the…" Before Damon could finish his sentence, Megan tugged his hand so hard that he was on his feet in a matter of seconds.

And the brothers didn't have time to protest as Megan rushed out of the living room with them right behind her. I knew she was taking them upstairs. I got up from the couch and quickly made my way to the front door. Like I expected, Ben was on the other side when I opened the door.

"Hey Ben," I said faking a smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the night at Evan's house."

Ben shrugged, "I changed my mind." There was a pause and he rolled his eyes when he saw I wasn't moving, "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Your not a vampire, right?" I blurted out.

Ben looked at me like I was a freak. And I probably was. Don't ask me why I was paranoid about if Ben was a vampire. but I was probably because of the fact that he asked the question that all vampires seemed to ask (especially in the TVD world).

"No, of course not," Ben scoffed. "I think you're too obsessed with this show. No wonder you don't have any other friend besides Megan."

I looked at him in disbelief but then anger, "What's that supposed to mean?!" When I said this, I was instantly reminded of Cat Valentine from that Nick show Victorious because this was something she said when someone said something that she didn't like.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Ben said as if it was obvious.

"What the hell is your problem? Did Amanda break up with you or something?" I sneered out the name 'Amanda'.

Amanda Taylor was the most popular girl in school and Ben was dating her. She was a compete bitch and she hated me and Megan. I don't know why she did but she just did. Amanda mostly hated me but since Megan was my friend, Megan got into the category of people Amanda hated. Amanda wasn't afraid to show that she hated me but whenever Ben was around, she would treat me so nicely.

Ben scowled at me, "No… you would be cranky too if your sister wouldn't let you in because she's afraid that you're a 'vampire'."

"Whatever," I muttered with my own scowl. "Come on in."

I stepped out of the way so Ben could enter the house. He didn't say another word to be as he crossed the living room to where the stairs that led upstairs was. I heard a door close so I knew Ben was in his room.

Quickly, I rushed upstairs and went into my room where Damon, Stefan, and Megan were. Megan was talking animatedly to Stefan and Damon but Damon mostly ignored her. Megan was the first one to notice me and she said a quick be right back to the boys before going over to me and grabbing my shoulders and she whispered to me (since Damon and Stefan weren't vampires they didn't have their super hearing so they couldn't hear us),

"So…did he suspect anything?"

I shook my head, "No he didn't. But he did have a bad attitude. I think him and Amanda broke up."

Megan's face screwed up at the name. "Well good, she's a bitch anyway," she said and I nodded in agreement. "So what are we going to do about these guys?" She nodded towards Stefan and Damon.

"Well they need to stay here," I said. "They don't have any other place to go."

"But what about the rents?" Megan questioned.

I shrugged, "I'll come up with something."

Megan took a deep breath. "Alright," she said with a nod.

"But we really need to get to bed," I told her. "You take Stefan with you in the guest bedroom and I'll stick with Damon."

Megan brightened up at that, "Sounds good." She then called to Stefan, "Hey Stefan…we're going to the guest bedroom. We decided that you guys can stay here for the time being. And no worries about Char's parents. She'll figure out something to tell them."

Stefan nodded as he got off of the bed. He shared a look with Damon who looked bored before going over to Megan. She beamed at him and grabbed his hand before pulling him out of the room.

"Okay, now here are the rules," I said looking at Damon as I clapped my hands together. "You can sleep on my bed but no touching me. 'Not that I would mind you doing it' I said silently to myself then out loud, "Okay?"

Damon smirked. "Whatever you say," he told me.

I had to force myself not to swoon at his smirk. "Good," I said brightly.

I went over to the bed and told Damon to get off so I could pull the covers down. Once he got off and I pulled down the covers, I climbed into my bed pulling the covers over me. I felt Damon climb into the bed and I felt one of his fingers brush against the small batch of bare skin from where my shirt ridded up when I went under the covers. I shivered at the touch but I snapped out of it quickly and I smacked his hand away.

"Hey, I said no touchie," I warned him as I scooted as far as I could from him without falling off of the bed. I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking.

I closed my eyes and I tried to fall asleep but it was hard to considering the fact that the Damon Salvatore was asleep in _my_ bed. I guess I thought if I fell asleep then I would wake up from this wonderful dream. But eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

I had to keep myself from squealing as I entered the guest bedroom with Stefan. My heart was pounding hard against my chest and my stomach fluttered with excitement. I turned towards Stefan to find him looking at me. His eyebrows were furrowed. It looked adorable, the way his forehead wrinkled up when he did this and I had to keep myself from sighing dreamily.

"Besides what you told us, what do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Well we know about Klaus—" Stefan tensed at his name but I continued on, "We know about Katherine… we know basically about everything really… except for the stuff in the third season besides the fact that you went off with Klaus because Damon got a werewolf bite and you had to give yourself for the cure." I smiled at him gently, "Which was very nice of you."

Stefan smiled back at me but it felt forced to me. I wondered what happened with Klaus… Its times like these I wish I had watched the third season because I would know this.

"Well anyway, we should get to bed," I said changing the subject. I suddenly felt nervous, "Would you want the bed? Or we could…uh…share it?"

Stefan looked at me awkwardly, "We can share it." He muttered.

I cleared my throat with a blush on my face. "Yeah…okay…great," I said.

I don't know why I felt so awkward. I normally wasn't this way with guys. I was pretty confident around them but then again this was Stefan Salvatore and I had dreamed about meeting since I started watching the show. So it just felt awkward … I can't explain it. Luckily I already had my pajamas on so I didn't have to undress in front of him. Then again I usually just wear a tank top to bed without bottoms but this time, I kept my pajamas pants on. After I got settled in, Stefan slipped into the bed beside and I turned off the lamp before I turned to face Stefan. Even though it was dark, I could still see his eyes which seemed to glow in the dark. They were a beautiful shade of green, one I could just get lost in. I sighed to myself.

"Good night Stefan," I whispered to him closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Megan." I heard Stefan say back to me and I smiled as I slowly fell asleep hopefully when I woke up in the morning, Stefan was still there and that this wasn't a dream…

**TBC...**

**What do you guys think of the new icon? I just love it! Oh and the girl who's in the picture is from this movie called Wake. I actually watched the movie and it was pretty good. The sex scenes in it were epic... I mean, what else could be better than watching Ian Somerhalder in a sex scene? So hot... *sighs dreamily* Well enough of that! Again, please tell me what you would like to see in this story in a review and don't forget to tell me how you liked the chapter which were you favorite parts and what not. Anyway, please leave reviews! Until next time on SIASTHL (****Surviving In a Supernatural to Human Life)!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries; I have no part in it what so ever. Because if I do things would be a lot different. However I do own Charlene Davis, Megan Swann, Ben Davis (Charlene's older brother), Charlene's parents, Megan's parents and any other character I create for this story.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter! I'm enjoying this story as much as you are lol. I am SO sorry that it took THIS long to update this fanfic. I honestly didn't know what would happen in this chapter and I'm sorry if it's short but I really wanted to update this so you didn't have to wait anymore. Anyway, we learn something about Charlene in this chapter so please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the new chapter! :D

Thanks to the Salvatore Winchester, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Edwardluver2000, grapejuice101, xxxRena, VampireStessi, Always Dean's Girl, Guest 1, oXxgeorgiaxXo, I love damon Salvatore girl, SomebodyWhoCares, Tiffboskie01, The-Darkened-Abyss, SemiraBlake, and Guest 2 for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

I woke up to the feeling of arms being around my waist. Still in a sleepy state, I screamed and pushed whoever was holding me off of the bed with a hard push to the back. A large bang was heard and then a groan before a head popped up with a glare on the face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry, leave me alone," I mumbled sleepily as I snuggled back onto the bed, not even recognizing the voice, at least for a couple minutes.

When I finally realized, my eyes flew back open and I quickly sat up in the bed turning my head to look at the angry Damon Salvatore. I blushed.

"S-sorry D-Damon," I managed to say through a yawn, running a hand through my hair.

Damon's glare just hardened at me. And I couldn't really blame him for being angry. I wouldn't want to wake up and then be kicked off of the bed I was sleeping in.

I rested back down on my bed, putting my head on my pillow before mumbling a 'goodnight', wanting to go back to sleep. I didn't fully fall sleep so I heard Damon say clearly with a smirk on his face (even though I couldn't see it),

"What's this?"

Grumbling to myself, I sat back up in my bed and blushed in embarrassment when I saw that Damon was looking at my 'Damon Salvatore' poster.

"Uh, that's…" I trailed off, thinking an excuse. When I finally got one I said quickly, "Oh that's my poster of you. I throw darts at it because I hate your character or when I get angry at something you do. If I didn't then I wouldn't need the poster

Damon turned to me with a smirk on his face. I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Right," he drawled out.

"It's true," I protested weakly, but I crossed my arms over my chest, giving a nod that seemed to say 'so there.'

"Right," he drawled again, his smirk widening.

I rolled my eyes at him as I climbed out of bed, ignoring the fact that I had only a tank top on and no pajamas pants.

"You don't have to believe me, but it's true." I changed the subject. "Now if you don't mind, go to the bathroom or something so I can get dressed."

"I think I'm fine right here." Damon got back on my bed and put his arms behind his head as he smirked again.

My eyes narrowed at him, jamming a finger to my door. "_Out_."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine, I'll leave." He got off my bed and he brushed against me as he went by me and caused me to shiver but not because I was cold. This was something Damon noticed and he smirked at me one last time before leaving the room. I closed the door behind him and leaned against it, letting out the breath that I had been holding.

Damn, he had no idea what he was doing to me. I honestly shouldn't be acting like that. I had a boyfriend for god's sakes! But I couldn't help it. This was Damon Salvatore. Any girl would feel this way if they were in my shoes. I couldn't help but smirk at that, thinking about how jealous the girls at school would be.

I shook my head as that thought came to mind. That sounded bad. Shaking my head again, I went to my closet to pick out something to wear. As I did this, I wondered what Megan was doing…

* * *

_**Megan's POV…**_

I was the first one to wake up and surprised to find that Stefan Salvatore was in the bed with me. I almost squealed in delight. Oh my god! It wasn't a dream!

I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from screaming happily. This seriously had to be the best day of my life. I slept with Stefan _fucking_ Salvatore! Not like that…but you know what I mean.

I continued to lie in the bed, staring at Stefan. He looked so at peace lying there like he didn't have a care in the world. Unlike what he was like when he was awake. I sighed to myself sadly, wishing that he hadn't had to go through all that. It just wasn't fair.

"Stupid Julie Plec," I grumbled to myself. I know it was to keep the story interesting, but still. No one deserved that. Especially not someone as great as Stefan Salvatore. Hearing Stefan groan from beside me snapped me out of my thoughts and I watched as his eyes fluttered open. When his green eyes met my brown eyes, he smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush as my stomach fluttered wildly as if I had butterflies in them.

"Morning Stefan," I greeted him with a small wave as I smiled back at him.

"Morning." He sat up and I watched as he stretched. Seriously my mouth watered when his shirt lifted up, revealing his toned six pack. Damn, he was _so_ hot. Even hotter in person.

He stopped stretching and he looked at me, a confused look appearing on his face when he saw my dazed, love sick expression.

"Megan, are you alright?"

Realizing I was staring, I shook my head to snap out of it. "Yes, I'm fine," I replied, a little too quickly for my taste. "It's just a little hot in here, that's all." I added, lying through my teeth.

Stefan seemed to believe me because he nodded. I sighed to myself in relief as he looked away from me and got out of the bed.

I climbed out of the bed too. "I'll be right back," I told him, going to my sleepover bag and pulling out the clothes that I was going to wear and my tooth brush and tooth paste. "I'm going to go get dressed and brush my teeth. You can stay in here if you want."

He nodded and I smiled at him before leaving the room. I went into Charlene's bathroom where Char was brushing her teeth. She was already dressed in one of the outfits that I bought for her. It looked really good on her. When she saw me, she mumbled what sounded like a 'hi Megan'. I smiled at her in response and I quickly got dressed. After that, I started brushing my teeth while Charlene (now done brushing her teeth) brushed my hair and fixed it up into a ponytail.

"So how's Stefan?" Charlene asked.

Without looking at her, I knew that she was smirking. "It was fine," I replied after I finished brushing my teeth and I sighed dreamily. "He is so hot in person. You should have seen his six pack." I sighed dreamily again causing my best friend to giggle.

"Damon saw my Damon Salvatore poster."

I turned to face my friend quickly. "God that must have been embarrassing!"

"It was! I just told him I only had it because I threw darts at it because I hated his character and when he did something horrible on the show!"

"He believed you." I raised an eyebrow because if Damon Salvatore believed that, he must be stupid.

"No of course he didn't." Charlene rolled her eyes then she sighed, shaking her head. "He's defiantly like his character on the show."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good," she reassured. Then she added, "But also bad. I mean my crush from TVD is here in _my_ room and I have a boyfriend."

I scowled to myself at the mention of _Eric_. I didn't particularly like the guy. He was nice and at least he wasn't like my ex-boyfriend Josh. He just wasn't Charlene's type to be honest. I snapped out of my thoughts when Charlene said my name.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…are you alright Megan?"

"Yeah of course," I reassured her.

Charlene opened her mouth to say something but suddenly there was a scream and a loud bang.

What the hell?

Sharing a look with Charlene, we ran out of the bathroom almost bumping into Stefan who was leaving the guest room. He ran with us downstairs and into the kitchen. Charlene gasped at the sight of Damon on the ground unconscious with his eyes closed and her mom hovering above him with a bat in the air.

"Mom?!" my best friend exclaimed.

Her mom whirled around, bat still in the air. Her eyes widened at the sight of Stefan and her grip on the bat tightened.

"Charlene Davis, who the heck are these people?!"

I looked at Charlene who winced. I couldn't help but wince too and I looked at Stefan who looked back at me. I sighed to myself. We defiantly had explaining to do.

**TBC...**

**Yes Charlene has a boyfriend in this version! That sucks but it creates drama which I think this story needs lol. So what are Megan and Charlene going to tell Charlene's mom about Damon and Stefan? You'll have to wait and find out. Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on SIASTHL! :D**

**Oh and a big thanks to Jefferson Author for telling me to get off my ass and work on the next chapter lol. Well she didn't say it like that but she did get me to write this so again thank you! :D**

**One last thing, a new story with Charlene and Megan is going to be posted soon. It's a Merlin one and its with them coming to that world so it should be interesting especially since one of my best friends on here, DreamonAlina, is co-writing with me on it. Its going to be great working with her. Now leave reviews and tell me what you think! ;)**


End file.
